


Velvet Boxes and Fallen leaves

by Official_Fangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Fangirl/pseuds/Official_Fangirl
Summary: As he was rummaging through his bedside drawer looking for a tube of chapstick he got reminded of the black velvet box hiding in the corner behind some old headphones. He picked it up, running his fingers along the smooth, obsidian sides. He had bought it a couple of months back before the tour started, he thought that maybe he could propose to Dan at the last stop but had forgotten it at home. Now he was thinking about actually doing it for real, he didn't need to make a whole lot of planning for it to be perfect, he knew that Dan would like something small and cute. Maybe he should do it now, at the park...Or Phil decides that he's waited long enough





	Velvet Boxes and Fallen leaves

Phil fiddled restlessly with the hem of his shirt and chewed absent-mindedly on his lip, he was bored, something that was quite rare when living with Dan and having a shelf filled with hundreds of games. The air in the apartment had begun to seem unpleasantly asphyxiating over the last couple of days, Phil needed some fresh air, he thought about the park a couple of streets away from the flat. Maybe he could convince Dan to go for a walk with him. He groaned and stood up from the sofa, stretching his stiff back and letting out a sigh as he heard the bones pop. Dan was in his bedroom browsing through Tumblr, it was really their bedroom but they still referred to it as the Dan room since that's where Dan filmed all of his videos, Phil's "Bedroom" was just a set with extra storage. Phil slowly pushed the door open not to startle the younger man but still managed to scare him as he whipped around and stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Bloody hell Phil! Don't be such a creep," He said and spun the chair around so that he could face Phil, he laughed and walked over to Dan so that he could give him a kiss on the forehead, he let his lips rest in the brown nest of hair and murmured into his scalp.

"Let's go to the park," He felt Dan rise and pulled back. Dan grabbed his phone and shoved it in his back pocket, he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and brushed his lips against Phil's, a ghost of a kiss lingering between them. Phil let his hands rest on Dan's hips as he looked into the deep pools of rich brown. 

"Let me get ready," Dan whispered and closed the gap between them for a short amount of time before pulling back, he went into the bathroom to (probably) brush his mess of a hair. Phil was left in their bedroom with Dan's open laptop, a gif of him and Phil playing on repeat on the dashboard. He closed the laptop and went to change into a pair of jeans seeing that he was still in his pyjama bottoms from that morning. As he was rummaging through his bedside drawer looking for a tube of chapstick he got reminded of the black velvet box hiding in the corner behind some old headphones. He picked it up, running his fingers along the smooth, obsidian sides. He had bought it a couple of months back before the tour started, he thought that maybe he could propose to Dan at the last stop but had forgotten it at home. Now he was thinking about actually doing it for real, he didn't need to make a whole lot of planning for it to be perfect, he knew that Dan would like something small and cute. Maybe he should do it now, at the park, it would be simple and not draw that much attention to them. He could hear Dan's footsteps coming closer to the bedroom and in all haste, he shoved the box into his hoodie pocket. 

"Now we can go," Dan said and leaned on the doorframe, he waited for Phil to walk out, stealing a quick kiss, before following him to the hallway. They put on their shoes and Phil grabs the keys from the kitchen counter before they head out into the cold October air. 

"Why did you want to go for a walk?" Dan asked as he let his pinky brush against Phil's hand, that was something they did instead of holding hands, slight touches until they were either alone or in such a big crowd that no one would look at their hands. But right now there were people walking up and down the street so they had to hold it. 

"We haven't gone outside for almost three days Dan," Phil stated and they turned around the corner where the park came into view. The yellow leaves had just begun to fall from the tree's but some poor sapling had already lost its clothes and stood naked among the others. A man sweeping outside a candy shop waved at them as they walked past and Dan raised his hand as a tame form of response. 

There weren't that many people at the park as Phil had expected it to be, a single mum with her child on the swings and a young man walking a dog through the golden leaves in the corner of the gardens. They sat down on a bench that stood under a maple, tightly pressed together to savour some of the others body heat. Dan leaned his head on Phil's shoulder, soft brown curls tickled his neck as he let out a soft sigh and looked down at Dan.

He was so immensely proud of them both, most of Dan. They had come a long way since 2009, back then they hadn't even thought about the fact that what they made could bring so many people joy and happiness. They never thought that they would write a book or two, never thought of touring, never thought of looking through pages after pages on websites looking for the perfect forever home. He never thought they could do this. 

"Hey Dan," Phil softly smiled into Dan's hair. Dan hummed and looked up at Phil, their eyes meeting for barely a second. "I'm proud of you, do you know that?" He asked and took a quick look around before planting a delicate kiss to his head, Dan let out a chuckle before sitting upright and taking Phil's hand.

"Where did all this come from?" He shuffled closer to Phil and directed his arm around his shoulder, settling back into Phil's neck. Phil thought for a second and took the courage in himself to say it. 

"Well, I was just thinking about the past and how long we've come. I also need to tell you something," Phil said, he pushed away a bit and turned his body towards Dan, he chewed on his lip again, anxious of what he was about to say. He could feel the box in his pocket but still had the internal fear that the ring would be gone.

"I feel like this has to stop," He could see Dan's expression drop and he knew that he was being mean but he just wanted to tease his little bear for a bit. "This thing, I can't really do this anymore, I'm bored of it and I feel like there's nothing more we can do as boyfriends," Dan's lower lip was starting to tremble a bit and Phil knew that he should wrap this up before Dan gets to devastated. 

"Are you saying that you're breaking up with me?" Dan asked, his eyes not focused on Phil but at something on the ground. 

"Not necessarily, I just don't feel like we can be boyfriends anymore," Phil stood up from the bench and tugged Dan up with him, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. 

"I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore because you are worth a better title than that, something that would show just how special you are to me. Dan, I want you to be my husband," Phil took out the black velvet box and opened it with one hand, holding Dan's hand in his other. His hands were trembling and he saw Dan's pupils dilate as he looked at the silver ring inside the black cushions. Dan seemed to have stopped existing in this world as he justs stood there, a single tear threatening to roll down his pale cheek. He suddenly looked up at Phil and smiled the brightest smile in the known universe, he threw himself around Phil's neck, burying his face in it. 

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" He laughed into Phil's hoodie and pulled away only to look at Phil in the eyes, "I thought you were breaking up with me!" Phil laughed and soft lips met slightly chapped ones, they didn't care if anyone saw them. They just stayed there, amongst the trees, with a velvet box and fallen leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing...


End file.
